


Darcei’s Anniversary

by 123Brooksie



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: Darcei gets the ultimate gift for her anniversary
Relationships: Darcei and kyungsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Darcei has been living with her boyfriend Kyungsoo for a year now and their relationship is very passionate and warm. Every morning she cooks breakfast for him, they eat together, and he leaves, not to return until late at night when Darcei was either asleep or too tired to do more than wish him a good night. She signed up for this. She knew dating a Kpop star would not be easy.

They met a year ago at an Exo fansign. It was the first Korean fansign Darcei attended and ironically enough, it was Exo’s final comeback. With the way her karma worked, of course Darcei’s first Exo fansign would be the last ever. The members wanted to settle down finally after carrying the kpop industry on their backs for so long and Kyungsoo was no exception. Kyungsoo and Jongin were her two faves and the butterflies in her stomach were restless as it settled in that she would be seeing them face to face.

When it was her turn she shakily handed “D.O” her poster of him. He smiled at her and complimented her nice teeth when she smiled. He told her she was the prettiest fan he’d encountered and she giggled, too starstruck to respond. He looked into her eyes as he signed the poster and she couldn’t help but shake nervously. He found the whole situation extremely cute. She smiled and waved at all the members on her way back down to her seat but something caught her eye. Kai was the only member not smiling, he seemed distant and lost in thought. Besides that, everything else was perfect. 

When she got home later that night she took a closer look at his signature and noticed that in the smiley face he had drawn after his initials, he carefully disguised what appeared to be a phone number. Darcei could not believe it. She thought he was being snarky and left a number as a joke but when she texted it, he actually responded. The texts became calls and soon after they started dating.

That leaves us at present day, their one year anniversary that Darcei had to spend alone. Even though Exo as everyone knew it was pretty much over aside from mini SM events, Kyungsoo was still very much busy. A couple years back he had decided his passion for acting was greater than his passion for speaking so now he’s filming for a very successful drama. That’s why he is gone most of the day. It rained yesterday, which was a day they were supposed to shoot so they rescheduled the shooting for today. 

Kyungsoo was so sad during breakfast that Darcei would be alone, but he promised he’d come home earlier than his usual 11pm. 

She didn’t know how earlier he’d be so at 8 pm she began to cook and set up a special dinner for the two of them. While she waited she decided from simple curiosity to see what the rest of Exo was up to nowadays. She googled them one by one. Xiumin is a solo artist, Sehun is also a solo artist, Chanyeol is a solo artist, Chen settled down with his wife and children, there was detailed information for everyone except Kai. What was Jongin up to? She searched the web for ten minutes and still couldn’t find any information on Kai. Whatever.

She responds to all of her friends congratulatory texts on making one year with Kyungsoo. She even accepted some plans to invite her friends over tomorrow to celebrate.

Waiting up for Kyungsoo is tiring. When all the food is ready, she sets the table romantically and lights the big candle to set the mood. Now she can only wait.

She dozes off at the table and wakes up to the sound of the pinpad. He’s home!

“Darcei?” Kyungsoo calls as he opens the door.

She straightens herself out.

“Kyungsoo?” She answers.

“Honey, I missed you all day.” He says walking up to her and hugging her. He kisses her on the lips softly. “You did all of this for me?” He asks.

“Yes!” Darcei says, happy her boyfriend is finally home.

“Next week, when we’re done filming the finale let me do something special for you.” He says.

The two of them eat dinner together and reminisce about the early days of their relationship.

When they finish Darcei heads upstairs to freshen up while Kyungsoo cleans the table and does the dishes.

She changes into lingerie and lets her hair down from its ponytail. She sprays herself a couple times with perfume and waits on the bed for Kyungsoo.

When she hears his feet on the steps the butterflies become restless in her stomach and she is overflowing with excitement. They haven’t had sex in a couple weeks. Surely tonight Kyungsoo would give her something special.

He stops at the doorway taken aback by the whole aura of the room. The lights are off but several expensive candles illuminate the bed. He can’t see Darcei clearly, only shadows and silhouettes of her figure.

“Darcei.” He says under his breath.

“Do you like it?” She asks.

“Yes.” He says slowly approaching her.

“You better.” She says sassily.

He snickers and climbs onto the bed, making it groan and lean beneath his weight.

“What can be more romantic than making love to my girlfriend on a candlelit bed on our one year anniversary.” He says looking deep into her eyes. He’s always so serious, that’s one of the things everyone loves about him.

“Nothing.” Darcei says gracefully laying down. Kyungsoo removes his shirt and unbuttons his pants.

“Wait- there’s something I have to tell you first.” He says with a deep sigh.

“No, no. Do not ruin this moment. I don’t care what it is. Tell me tomorrow.” Darcei says.

He smirks in defeat. “Okay.” He says.

“Make love to me.” Darcei whispers looking at the blushing face above hers.

He lowers his lips to kiss her. It’s tender and passionate and very, very intrusive. His tongue slides along her bottom row of teeth before dipping further in her mouth. He holds his body up above hers with one hand and with the other, his fingers slip into her see-through underwear.

He stops kissing her to smile against her lips.

“This outfit must be the $50 dollars that left my account last week.” Kyungsoo says.

“You know me so well.” Darcei replies, spreading her legs wider for him. “Mmmmmmgh!!” She moans as his fingers slide inside of her.

He gives her a few thrusts, lubricating his fingers with her juices, then pulls them out. He then pulls his dick out and wipes her fluids over the head. His shy eyes flutter back open as Darcei not so gracefully ditches her panties. She sits up halfway to free herself of her matching bra. (The garter and stockings remain).

“I love you.” He whispers looking down into her eyes.

“I love you too, baby.” She replies and he stoops down to kiss her again.

As his tongue finds hers, his dick slowly enters her. The thin, long shaft penetrates her and reaches far beyond her limits. She moans loudly into the kiss, ultimately breaking it. He stifles his moan, letting out a small grunt.

“I love you, Darcei.” Kyungsoo says leaving his dick buried inside of her so her body can accommodate.

“I love you!” She shouts. Her fingers tightly grip the blankets beneath her and she groans in pleasure.

“You do?” He teases.

“Yes!” She gasps as his hips pull back. He thrusts back in gently and she moans again.

“You’re so pretty Darcei. I wish I spent the day with you.” He says thrusting very softly, gently bringing her to orgasm.

“I’m cumming!” She shouts. Her hands wrap tightly around his back. Before her acrylics can scratch holes in his back he pins her wrists beside her head and looks into her eyes while he continues his soft gentle thrusts.

“I know, I can feel it. I feel you squeezing around me.” He says.

“I love you! I love you!” She shouts and he chuckles. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say it first.” He subconsciously speeds his thrusts, getting ready to release himself.

“Baby!” Darcei moans as he releases her wrists.

“Yes baby.” He grunts. “Damn it.” He says under his breath. He goes even faster, causing their bed to squeak beneath them.

“Happy anniversary!” She moans urgently.

“Are you going to cum again? Before me?” He asks through gritted teeth. “Look at me, baby.” Kyungsoo says softly.

“Yes.” She says looking up at her boyfriend with dazed eyes.

He stares into her eyes and lowers his head to rest his forehead on hers while thrusting into her. She grabs a hold of his strong arms while he smoothes her insides out.

“Want your anniversary present?” Kyungsoo grunts.

“Oh yes!” Darcei says grabbing the sheets again as her legs shake uncontrollably. She’s cumming again.

“Okay. I’m going to leave it inside of you.” He groans. His cum shoots into Darcei thickly and hotly and she lifts her chin to kiss him again.

When he pulls out he collapses on the bed next to her. He turns to look at her.

“Sorry I wasn’t here to spend the day with you. Next week I’ll make everything really special. Thank you for cooking dinner.” He says apologetically.

“It’s okay, baby.” Darcei says with a satisfied smile.

“It’s not... I’d understand if you wanted to break up with me.” He says and his mood changes completely.

“What are you talking about?” Darcei asks with a frown.

“Nothing.” He says dismissively. “Uh... did you like your anniversary gift?” He asks looking down at Darcei’s abused private and the white fluids bubbling out of it.

“I loved it.” She says leaning over to kiss Kyungsoo. She was expecting something physical. Not an activity. She was expecting a physical object like jewelry or something but this is fine for now. It’ll have to be. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo says.

He seems a little off, like there’s something he wants to say but- just won’t. Maybe Darcei is just a little tired though.


	2. Chapter 2

“What was so important last night?” Darcei asks.

Kyungsoo looks up at her from across the table. He puts his biscuit down and just stares at her.

“Well....” she says.

“Uh... well. Remember how you said you’re supportive of my career no matter where I go with it?” He asks.

“.... Don’t tell me you want to work at a make whorehouse or something.” Darcei jokes.

He smiles for a second. “No... but the director wasn’t feeling IU and I’s chemistry. So...” Kyungsoo says. “I already know you’re going to break up with me.” He says seriously. “And I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Just tell me. Waiting this long to hear it is making me madder than the actual news will.” Darcei says.

“Well there’s a love scene and IU and I, since we don’t like each other like that in real life it was kind of hard to film.” Kyungsoo explains.

“Mhmmm.” Darcei crosses her arms over her chest. Kyungsoo told her about the love scene weeks ago.

“Well one of the reasons besides the rain... that we’re so behind in filming is the director doesn’t like the chemistry between me and IU.” Kyungsoo says.

“Oh my god just tell me what happened!” Darcei says loudly, obviously getting frustrated.

“He basically made us sleep together for real to create chemistry on screen when we pretend to have sex.” He says.

“Stop it you did not sleep with IU on our 1 year anniversary.” Darcei says in disbelief. “That has to be a joke.” Kyungsoo has never cheated before. How could this be?

“I thought the director was right. Our relationship during the last couple of episodes was supposed to be so passionate but it came out so dull and we all agreed to the two of us sleeping together being a possible remedy. I wore a condom though! And it took me almost an hour to cum... seriously.” Kyungsoo says vehemently. “I was thinking of you the whole t-“

“Stop. I can’t believe this right now.” Darcei says running her fingers stressfully through her hair.

“Please believe me, it was just for the drama.” He pleads.

“But you fucked her.” Darcei says In disbelief.

“It meant nothing. I would never cheat on you Darcei you know that. That really was the only way to create chemistry with us because... I have a hard time pretending to love someone else because I love you....” Kyungsoo says. The look in his eyes is so serious.

“I believe you but-“

“If it makes you feel any better, you can sleep with another guy to get back at me. I don’t care, just please don’t break up with me. I need you in my life.” Kyungsoo begs. “Please!” He says again.

“Ok! Ok! Next time something like that comes up, come to me first. Don’t just decide to bang some girl because it would be best for the show, okay? That hurts me.” Darcei says.

“Thank you so much. You know me though, I’ll never break your trust again.” Kyungsoo says.

And Darcei nods. This is the first actual bad thing Kyungsoo has done the entire year she’s been dating him. She can forgive him this once.

“I have to go to work now-“

“Tell your girlfriend IU I said hi.” Darcei says bitterly.

“Stop it. You’re the only girl I love.” Kyungsoo says and Darcei rolls her eyes.

“Love you too.” She says with a sigh. “Okay I have to get ready, I made plans with my girls today to celebrate our one year so don’t ruin it by getting caught up with some actress.” Darcei says leaving the kitchen first.

After Darcei takes her shower and dresses up for a day out on the town she waits a bit for her friends. They pick her up and take her out shopping. They end up at one of her friends houses s was after lunch to have some wine but that’s not all they drink.

Another friend meets them there with hard liquor and it turns into a drunken mess. They all sit in the living room telling embarrassing sex stories, dancing awkwardly, eating a whole bunch, and eventually throwing up. Around 9 pm most of them leave in Ubers. Eventually only Darcei and the host is left in the house and they end up crying together, as most girl drinking parties end.

Darcei tells her friend what happened with Kyungsoo and IU with tears in her eyes. During her friend’s turn to cry and vent someone knocks on the door.

“Jessica you always forget something!” Darcei says stumbling towards the door.

“Pizza!” The person on the other side of the door yells.

“I didn’t order any pizza.” The host says.

Darcei cracks open the door. “Sir we didn’t order... any.. any pizza.” The pizza guy looks hot as hell. Darcei can’t see his face that well because of the baseball cap but still. From what she could see he is very attractive.

Kyungsoo did tell her she can have sex with someone else. What if she were to get at him? She quickly dismisses the idea.

“This is your address right.” The hot man says showing Darcei an address on a bill.

“Y-yes.” Darcei says and the man pushes his way into the house. “Whoa sir!” Darcei says in confusion and alarm.

“Someone here ordered K’s Pizza Service... and someone’s gonna get it. I’m not taking no for an answer.” He says in a low manly voice.

“Sir, I’ll call the cops.” Darcei says, her adrenaline turning on.

The man moves to the center of the room and places the pizza box down. He opens it and confetti explodes into the air. In his black cooler bag he pulls out a speaker, turns it on, and starts dancing to the music, slowly.

Wait a second. Could this be a stripper? And not just any stripper... is that KAI?

He turns on the LED lights on the speaker and swiftly turns the rooms lights off.

Darcei’s friend begins cheering and laughing, but Darcei has a lot to process.

“Why are there only two girls here?” He asks.

“Uhhh...” Darcei looks over at her friend who is now knocked out on the couch.

“Well one I guess.” He says taking off his hat and shirt. Some weird country music comes on and he approaches her with an imaginary lasso. Darcei just stares at him wide eyed. That face! It’s Jongin for sure.

“Well this is no fun. I was hired to dance in front of a group of drunk, hot girls. Not one lost looking sober girl.” The man says.

“I-I’m sorry. Did you used to be in a band?” Darcei asks.

“Babe, it’s Korea, every guy used to be in a band.” He says.

“Well.. okay, were you in Exo by any chance?” She asks.

“What does that have to do with anything?” He asks.

“I was just wondering. If you were hired to dance and just stopped maybe you’d want to just talk instead.” Darcei says with a shrug.

“Or I could fuck you to sleep.” He says with a smirk.

“Uhhhh...” Darcei doesn’t know what to say. There was no information online about what Kai does for a living nowadays, there’s no way he could be an event hire stripper.

“Well, you have me for about 45 minutes. What do you want to ‘talk’ about?” He asks. He turns down the music.

“Let’s go to the kitchen.” Darcei says leading him there.

“You’re famous.” She says.

“It’s Korea, everyone knows every-“

“Stop it.” She says cutting him off. “I know who you are.”

Kai shrugs.

“I met you a year ago at a fansign. I still remember how that went. You looked so distant like you didn’t want to be there. Kind of how you look right now.” Darcei says.

“Not everyone can be a pop star forever. Some people need to actually experience life.” He says with another shrug. “I spent all those years dancing and singing for people at a distance, everything has always been so far away... I like this job much better, I like being able to touch the women I dance for. I like to be able to see the look in their eyes when I make them wet.” He says.

Darcei’s cheeks heat up. It takes a real strong sex appeal to make an entire arena of women wet just by dancing sexily to music at a distance. He’s right. What kind of gratification does he get out of that?

“I’ll dance for you.” Darcei says. He smiles with intrigue. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the fact that it’s Kai. It’s only fair. He spent his prime years dancing for her and millions of other girls it’s about time someone did the same for him.

Back in the living room, Kai sits on a chair in the middle of the room. Darcei uses his phone to change the music to something sensual. Jongin’s eyes pierce into hers.

“Don’t laugh at me if I mess up.” She says.

“Don’t mess up then.” He says back flirtatiously.

Darcei starts a slow sensual body roll and she doesn’t even feel embarrassed as Kai’s eyes start at her bare egs and slowly make their way back up to her eyes. It was truly a good day to wear a mini skirt.

“Make it sexier.” He says and his eyes widen as Darcei drops to the floor on her hands and knees and whips her hair around. She grabs his knees and separates them. His eyebrows lift in surprise and his smile elongates.

“Is this sexy enough for you?” Darcei asks, struggling to make eye contact through her disheveled hair.

“I’m getting hard so it must be.” He says.

Kyungsoo never talks to her like this, so blunt, so straightforward, so sexy. She may have to use her free body pass on Kai tonight. It’s only fair.

She runs her hands up and down his thighs before slowly climbing up his body to tease him. She slowly moves towards his face pretending that she wants to kiss him, he remains solidly still. Right before their lips touch she moves back.

“You tease.” He says with a grin.

It’s time to take it up a level.

She slowly walks around him to stand behind him and lowers her hands down his chest, her hair falling all over him. His breathing deepens.

When she returns in front of him her fingers play with the bottom of her shirt. After a few seconds of teasing she slowly pulls the shirt above her head and Jongin whistles.

His thighs twitch and that’s when Darcei gets her first glimpse of the biggest dick print she had ever seen. She drops down on the floor again and crawls towards him. Slithering up his body to the beat of the music, she ends up sitting on his leg. His eyes slowly move from her soft looking thighs to meet hers. She gyrates her hips, moving in slow sinister circles and he holds his breath. His fingers awkwardly still at his sides, Darcei lets out a chuckle. He smells so good and his eyes make her feel so shy.

She slides off of his leg, and sinks down through his legs, her hands dragging down his chest, then thighs, avoiding the large member trying to break free from his pants. Before she can make it back to the floor he grabs her wrists and gently suggests that she comes back up. She accepts the invitation and straddles him.

He groans wantonly, looking up into her eyes. When she settles down she immediately moans, the hard bulge settles snuggly against her vagina, protected only by her thin Fenty panties.

This time he does hold back. He immediately wraps his arms around her, straight to her ass. He lifts her skirt and harshly grabs her butt. She instinctively rubs herself against the bulge and it feels so good.

He hugs around her back and kisses her neck, careful not to leave marks. He then tangles his fingers into her hair and brings her head down to his to kiss her. It begins as a gentle, innocent, movie kiss, then turns into an intrusion. He sucks on her tongue and swabs her mouth and she moans along, too horny to even function.

She doesn’t even notice when Kai unlatches her bra. He buries his face in her chest. It’s impressive how well he can focus on two things at once.

He opens his pants and lets his dick out. Darcei can’t see it because Kai is kissing her neck again, but it feels girthy. The heat from his member goes straight through her underwear, same goes for her juices. Darcei lifts her hips and Kai pulls her panties to the side. He holds his dick up and guides it to her dripping hole.

“Sit on it.” He says, his eyes burning into her soul.

Darcei lowers her hips and her eyebrows immediately turn towards her scalp. This might be the fattest dick she’s ever sat on. No, this is the fattest dick she’s ever sat on and it’s stretching her to the limit.

“Don’t be scared.” He says breathlessly. The head isn’t even all the way in and Darcei isn’t sure if she can take anymore. She definitely wasn’t scared, threatened, maybe, but definitely not scared.

She grips his shoulders tightly as his hands separate her butt cheeks roughly and he thrusts his hips upwards, pushing his dick further inside of her. The two of them moan simultaneously, both of them very, very loud. His dick was just so thick Darcei’s body could barely adjust to it.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah.” She breathes.

“Good. Then sit down on the rest of it.” He says breathing deeply, he even broke a sweat. Darcei’s eyes widen. There was no way there was still more dick to conquer. She lowers herself and her body begins to shake as her butt settles against his thighs. “Cumming already?” He asks. “That’s disappointing Darcei.” He says.

When she finishes he makes her get up. He leads her to the couch where her drunk friend is sleeping and bends her over the arm rest.

He immediately pushes inside of her to the hilt and Darcei yelps.

“I’ve never fucked a girl this wet before.” He says grabbing Darcei’s hair with one hand and slapping her ass with the other. “Incredible!” He grunts.

Darcei can barely breathe and to be honest his grip on her hair is painful but she’s never been fucked like this before. Kyungsoo was the definition of a gentlemen, he’d never handle her as ruthlessly as this.

She can’t stop moaning. Every time he pushes in she can feel her body stretching more to accommodate him. Fluids run down her thighs as he pounds into her. His grunts get more and more urgent. The louder his grunts, the quick his thrusts, the tighter his grip on her hair gets.

There was no way she was walking out of this house tonight with a full head of hair.

He suddenly pulls out, still grunting just as intensely. Darcei sinks to her knees and Kai quickly walks around to face her.

“Your mouth! Darcei open your mouth!” He orders, tugging feverishly on his manhood. Before she can actually think about it, she opens her mouth and his dick immediately sinks down her throat. “So warm!” He moans as he begins to ejaculate.

“So uh... I have another appointment I need to get to.” Kai says tucking his soft dick back into his pants. He picks his shirt off of the floor and puts it on. He looks over at Darcei who kneels in the same spot by the couch.

That was perhaps the best beating her pussy has ever received.

“You have the wettest pussy.” Kai says with a smile. “We have to do this again sometime.” He says grabbing his Bluetooth speaker. He packs up his fake pizza box and stands at the door way. “You’re okay right?” He asks grabbing the doorknob.

Darcei just nods and gives him a thumbs up. She just needed a minute to process what had just happened.

He gives her a thumbs up back. “Alright. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime.” He says. “Bye.”

As soon as the door closes Darcei throws up on the floor.

In the morning Darcei wakes up in her bed. She doesn’t remember how she got home. Her hangover is really bad.

“Good morning!” Kyungsoo says.

Boy does it feel weird seeing him.

“Good morning baby.” Darcei says awkwardly. She’s so confused.

“We don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready.” Kyungsoo says. “It’s a good thing you called me though, I didn’t want you to drive in that state.” He says. “Breakfast is ready by the way.”

Darcei frowns. She scoots to the edge of the bed and attempts and fails to stand on her feet. The throbbing inside of her brings back every single event of last night.

She forgot calling Kyungsoo after she threw up and telling him to come pick her up. She can’t remember if she told him she had sex with someone else or if he had connected the dots from the state in which he found her, but something told her he knows already.

“How do you feel?” He asks standing across her sitting form as she finishes her breakfast.

“A lot better now. Thank you.” She says.

“So. I don’t want any details... but... who was he?” Kyungsoo asks. He has that same usual serious expression.

“Oh uh...” Darcei thinks long and hard for a moment. There’s no way she can tell her boyfriend that she slept with his ex band mate. “He actually didn’t tell me his name.” She says and hey, she’s not lying.

“Oh, would I know him? Based on his looks? Did he look famous?” He asks.

Darcei stands and grabs their dishes. She looks back at Kyungsoo. “Babe, it’s Korea. Everyone knows everyone.”

The End

(Well Darcei, what song was on when you gave Kai the lap dance?)


End file.
